


Kovapäinen kaksikko

by heissan (morjens)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, relationship things
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morjens/pseuds/heissan
Summary: Kagamin ja Aominen rakkaustarina on kaikkea muuta kuin höttöinen siirappistoori, mutta kaiken sen alta paljastuu kuitenkin syvästi toisistaan välittävä pariskunta.





	1. Ensimmäinen rakkaudentunnustus

**Author's Note:**

> Osallistui Aina eka kerta -haasteseen. Ekoina kertoina: rakkaudentunnustus, kunnon riita, muutto yhteiseen kotiin, ensimmäinen unohdettu merkkipäivä, vuosipäivä. 
> 
> Ilmestynyt aikaisemmin Finissä.

Totta kai se tapahtuu koripallokentällä. Kaikki tärkeä usein Kagamin ja Aominen suhteessa tapahtuu koripallokentällä, koska sillä on niin suuri merkitys heidän molempien elämään. Siellä vietetään aikaa viikoittain, ei ehkä joka päivä, mutta monta kertaa viikossa, niin yksin kuin seurassakin. Välillä siellä on Kuroko, välillä siellä on muita joukkuelaisia Kagamin tai Aominen joukkueesta, riippuen missä päin tavataan. 

Kagami ei muista, milloin olisi viimeksi elämässään ollut näin paljon junassa. Hän on alkanut tottua siihen, niihin samoihin maisemiin, jotka viilettävät asemalta asemalle. Hän on alkanut tottua siihen, että jotkut ihmiset istuvat aina miltei samoissa paikoissa. Vanhukset yhdellä puolella, puhelimeen papattavat töistäpalaavat, jotka soittavat mitä ruokaa haluavat kotona, hiljaa keskenään puhuvat teinitytöt, jotka tulevat koulun kerhosta. 

Hän yleensä seisoo keskipaikkeilla ruuhkaisessa junassa, tuijottaa eteensä hiljaa ja selaa välillä puhelintaan. Jossain tunteiden takamailla jyskyttää hiljaa. Hän tietää, että saa niskaansa taas viiltävää vittuilua yhdistettynä ronskiin perseestä puristamiseen ja kyllä, hän odottaa sitä enemmän kuin mitään muuta. 

Juna pysähtyy ja hän astuu vanhusten jälkeen pois junasta. Tummaan talvitakkiin ja siniseen lippalakkiin pukeutunut pitkänhuiskea hahmo nojailee aseman seinään ja selaa peukalollaan puhelintaan.   
”Jou, jätkä tuli oikein vastaan”, Kagami virnistää ja huomaa virneen toisenkin huulilla, kun tämä nostaa katseensa.   
”Eksyt kuitenkin.”  
”Kuinka mones kerta tämäkin on näillä hoodeilla?”  
”Kuinka mones kerta se olisi, kun eksyt matkalla?” Aomine kysyy naurahtaen matalasti ja kohentaa lippalakkinsa asentoa. 

He lähtevät lampsimaan kohti aseman ovea ja ihmisten ruuhkassa toisen hiljaisuuteen on helppo tottua. He ohittavat tutun kaupan, josta joskus hakevat ruokaa pelin jälkeen. Joskus he istuvat viereisessä puistossa, kertovat koripallojuttuja ja vain keskustelevat. Ihan kuin normaalit ihmiset, vaikka se välillä Kagamista tuntuukin oudolta. Aomine oikeasti osaa joskus sanoa jotain järkevääkin, vaikka Kagami kovasti alkuunsa epäili asiaa. 

”Muita tulossa?”  
”Joo, joku sanoi olevansa tulossa”, Aomine nappaa Kagamin laukun omalle olalleen ja vaikka Kagamin tekee mieli mäkättää, että hän kyllä osaa kantaa oman omaisuutensa, toisen ele kuitenkin lämmittää sydäntä. Onpas lällyä, hän huomauttaa itselleen, mutta pukkaa Aominea kuitenkin olalle omalla olallaan kiitollisuuden merkiksi. 

He saapuvat kentälle, jolle aurinko hehkuu kultaisena pilvien lomasta. Aominen puhelin piippaa viestin merkiksi ja hän vilkaisee sen samalla, kun Kagami ottaa laukkunsa häneltä ja heittää sen maahan.   
”Nähtävästi he eivät pääsekään, huomenna joku koe.”  
”Eikö sinullakin pitäisi sitten olla?”

Aomine katsahtaa kyllästyneesti Kagamia.  
”Se on vain yksi koe.”  
”Älä viitsi Aomine. Mikset sanonut? Sinun pitäisi olla lukemassa? Voi helvetti, Momoi niin tappaa meidät.”  
”Momoi tietää, että treenaan. Se saa riittää hänelle tällä kertaa.”  
”Entä jos et pääse mihinkään opiskelemaan?”  
”Näyttääkö tällä kertaa siltä, että haluan edes mihinkään opiskelemaan?” Aomine nostaa kulmakarvaansa ja pompauttaa Kagamin hänelle heittämää palloa muutaman kerran laiskasti muutamalla sormella. 

”Okei, no. Ei pelata ihan koko iltaa sitten. Ehdit lukemaan”, Kagami huomauttaa sarkastisesti, koska hän tietää, ettei toisella ole mitään aikeita lukea kokeisiin. Luultavasti jätkä katsoo jotain huonoa draamasarjaa, josta viestittelee koko ajan Kagamille. 

Oikeastaan, Kagami joskus ajattelee, heistä ei näy oikeastaan ollenkaan ulospäin se, että he seurustelevat. He heittävät huonoa läppää, herjaavat toisiaan ja piikittelevät. Ja tietysti, koska pelaavat eri joukkueissa, haastavat koko ajan toisiaan kehittymään, vaikka välillä Kagamista tuntuu, että hän on ainut, jonka pitää kehittyä. Aomine on parempi ja he molemmat tietävät sen. Varsinkin Aomine. 

Aomine on hoitanut paikalle oman pallonsa ja nyt hän heittää toisen Kagamille, joka ottaa sen vastaan nopeasti. Hetken he vain heittelevät ja Aomine tekee huomautuksia edellisestä pelistä. Joskus he puhuvat Amerikan liigasta, joskus harvoin jopa Euroopan, vaikkei kumpikaan siihen ole pahemmin perehtynyt. 

Lopulta Aomine kyllästyy ja heittää oman pallonsa suoraan koriin kentän puolestavälistä, ihan luultavasti vain leveilläkseen Kagamille, joka murahtaa tyytymättömänä. Onnekas paskiainen, se Aomine. Tarpeeksi onnekas saadakseen Kagamin kaltaisen kelpo jätkän mukaansa, mikä hitto siinäkin on. Mikä toisessa edes kiinnostaa? Kagami ehtii miettiä tylsää ajatustaan vain hetken, kun Aomine antaa oman pallonsa pyöriä kentän sivuun ja hän lähestyy Kagamia. 

Hetkessä aistit terävöityvät ja molemmat ovat pelimoodissa, josta ei ole helppoa päästää irti. Aominen silmät seuraavat tiiviisti pallon perässä ja yrittää varastaa ensimmäisen mahdollisuuden ilmaantuessa. Kagami ei aio kuitenkaan luovuttaa niin nopeasti vaan harhauttaa sen minkä ehtii, ja molemmat ovat liikkeissään koko ajan nopeampia. Yhdestä korista nopea spurtti toiselle, valeheittoja, oikeita heittoja – kumpikaan ei pahemmin pidä enää kiinni reilun pelin säännöistä, kun etäisyyttä mitataan ja heitto on ilmassa ennen kuin hyppy alkaa. 

Lopulta he rojahtavat otsa märkänä takaisin penkille istumaan.   
”Vettä?”  
”Heitä tänne”, Kagami huoahtaa ja saadessaan vesipullon vie sen nälkäisesti huulilleen juodakseen puolet pullosta kerrallaan.   
”Ei helvetti, tätä kyllä rakastaa”, Aomine sanoo ja tuijottaa koripallokenttää.  
”Mitä niin?” Kagami irrottaa hetkeksi otteensa vesipullosta, mutta ottaa sitten uuden kulauksen.  
”Vaikka sinua.”

Kagami on tukehtua veteen, ja Aomine virnuilee ärsyttävästi vieressä.  
”Oletpa sinä lälly.”  
”Haista paska.” Kagami läimäyttää Aominea nopeasti olkapäähän.   
”Etpä ole noita sanoja sanonut vielä.”  
”Enkä sanonut varsinaisesti nytkään”, Aomine huomauttaa, mutta hymy kareilee silti huulilla.  
”Voit ehkä uskotella itsellesi niin, mutta otin ne ihan sellaisena.”  
”Olkoon. Eipä tarvitse uudestaan vaivautua”, Aomine nojautuu penkkiä vasten ja levittää kätensä selkänojalle.   
”Ei minun puolestani tarvitse häpeillä.”  
”Pyh”, Aomine sulkee silmänsä, mutta Kagami huomaa, kuinka hän nielaisee ja puna nousee kaulalta.  
”Aomine, rakastan sinua.”

Aomine yskäisee vaivalloisesti ja avaa toisen silmänsä. Hetken hän mittailee Kagamia katseellaan ja tarttuu sitten kädellään Kagamia käsivarresta.  
”Vitun lälly sinäkin”, hän sitten mutisee ja vetää toisen suudelmaan.


	2. Ensimmäinen kunnon riita

Ei voi mitenkään väittää, etteivätkö he olisi riidelleet aikaisemmin. Koko ajanhan heillä oli jotain kärhämää menossa, koko ajan piti vittuilla toiselle aina hieman jostain. Sellainen heidän suhteensa vain oli. Toiselle mäkätettiin, sitten murjotettiin, lauottiin huonoja juttuja ja lopulta jossain vaiheessa sovittiin, kun ei haluttu, että toinen ihan kokonaan pahoittaa mieltään, kun kuitenkin sitten syvällä sisimmässä tajuttiin, ettei haluttu menettää toista. 

Ehkä siksi olikin molemmista melkein pelottavaa, kun he löysivät toisensa riitelemästä tyhjentyneellä kaupan takapihalla, koska sen kautta pääsi kätevästi oikaisemaan matkalla kotiin. Aomine seisoi selin Kagamiin, joka oli heittänyt ostoksensa maahan. Aominen rystyset olivat takertuneet tiukemmin ostoskassin ympärille ja lippalakki oli vedetty syvälle päähän. 

Kagamia ei kiinnostanut, vaikka viereisen asuntolakompleksin verhojen takana näkyi liikettä, ei vaikka viereisellä kadulla muutama ihminen oli säikähtänyt kovaäänistä huutoa. Hän syyti edessään seisovalle kaikki viimeiseksi kalvamaan jääneet asiat ja päätti hävetä niitä vasta joskus myöhemmin. Tällä hetkellä vitutti aivan saatanasti koko touhu. 

”En vittu ymmärrä, kuinka vaikeaa se on. Se piti hoitaa saatana viime viikolla. Viime viikolla! Tajuatko, Aomine? Miten helvetissä kuvittelet selviäväsi yhtään mistään, jos et selviä edes siitä? Sen piti olla sinun parhaaksesi ja mitä jätkä tekee? Saatana, luuhaa jossain täysin väärässä paikassa koko päivän!”  
”Taiga”, Aominen ääni oli hiljainen, mutta sitäkin matalampi ja vaativampi.   
”Ei, jumalauta. Kokoa itse oma sotkusi. En aio puuttua enää. Se on ollut tätä koko tämän ajan, kun koulu loppui. Ihan niin kuin se, että lorvit nurkissani oikeuttaa jotenkin lorvimaan koko elämässä. Miten oli niin vaikeaa mennä pääsykokeeseen? Nimi paperiin? Eihän siellä olisi tarvinnut edes tietää mitään! Olisit päässyt sisään pelkällä nimellä, koska helvetti, ne tarvitsee hyviä pelaajia joukkueeseen.”

”Ei.”  
”Miten niin ei? Mikä oli niin vaikeaa? Oliko vaativa taso kesken jossain saatanan pelissä? Meinasitko koko seuraavan vuoden lojua nurkissa?  
”Nyt jumalauta kuuntelet!” Aomine pyörähti ympäri ja irrotti otteensa omasta kauppakassistaan. Se läjähti maahan ja salaatti litistyi kokispullon alle, mutta kumpikaan ei kiinnittänyt huomiota. 

”Minun ei tarvitse kuunnella, jos et aio panostaa yhtään tulevaisuuteesi. Saatana, en katsele tuollaista. Mitä luulet siitä, että saan kuulla jossain helvetin ruokakaupassa siitä, ettei sinua näkynyt pääsykokeessa päinkään? Etpä laskenut sen varaan, että siellä oikeasti voisi käydä joku tuttukin.”  
”Ole nyt hiljaa jo.”  
”En ole hiljaa! En ymmärrä, miten se oli niin vaikeaa.” Kagamin oli pakko vetää henkeä välissä ja hänestä tuntui kuin koko oleva maailma olisi kutistunut tähän hetkeen puolipimeällä parkkipaikalla, jossa he molemmat tuijottivat toisiaan kädet nyrkkiin puristuneina. Hänen oli pakko purra itseään huulesta, ettei olisi sanonut vielä loukkaavampia sanoja, sillä Aominen kasvot olivat kalvenneet ja hän tärisi pienoisesti. 

”Mikset sanonut mitään? Aiotko hakea johonkin muualle?” Kagami yritti hillitä itseään, vaikka sydän hakkasi ja teki vain mieli kääntyä kannoilla, lähteä pois koko tilanteesta ja karkottaa se paskiainen, joka aikoi kusta koko tulevaisuutensa.   
”En.”

 

”Voi nyt jumalauta oikeasti. Herra aikoo lorvailla koko vuoden? Ehkä olisi pitänyt oikeasti opiskella jossain vaiheessa”, Kagamin huomautti ja vihan sappi alkoi nousta kurkkuun. Seuraavat sanat olivat jo valmiina kielen päällä, kun Aomine avasi suunsa:  
”Pääsin Amerikkaan.”  
”On ihan vitun sama, mitä te— Mi—mitä?” Kagamin oli pakko astua askel taaksepäin ja Aomine oli laskenut katseensa asvalttiin.   
”Pääsin Amerikkaan”, hän toisti, vaikka Kagami oli kuullut liiankin hyvin ensimmäisellä kerralla.  
”Ja siksi et…?”  
”Niin.”

Kagami ei enää tiennyt, mitä olisi pitänyt sanoa.   
”Mennään kämpille ja mietitään asiaa”, Aomine tarttui häntä kädestä ja auttoi keräämään levinneet ruokaostokset pusseihin takaisin.   
”Mennään.”


	3. Ensimmäinen asunto

Aominen palattua Amerikan vuosiltaan oli parisuhteen aika astua uudelle tasolle ja he muuttivat ensimmäiseen yhteiseen asuntoon. Kagamin isän omistama oli hieman liian pieni kahdelle ja sijaitsi kaukana uusista joukkueista. Kagami oli pelaamisensa ohessa opiskellut hieman, mutta päästyään isompiin piireihin oli opiskelu pian saanut jäädä. 

Asunto oli vuokrattu kolmio kerrostalosta, jonka lähistöllä oli muutama puisto ja kauppakeskus. Yksi huoneista oli makuuhuone, mutta toiseen he laittoivat itselleen pystyyn pienen kuntosalin, sillä vaikka lähistöllä oli isompi kuntosali, saattoi lyhyet venyttelyt ja vapaapäivän lyhytohjelman suorittaa kotona ja sen jälkeen vain lojua television edessä loppupäivän. Nähtyään ensimmäisen kerran kyseisen asunnon Momoi oli nurissut siitä, miten siitä ilmiselvästi näki, ettei kumpikaan jaksanut panostaa sisustukseen ollenkaan. Ei kuulemma ollut esteettisesti nättiä, että bokserit lojuivat kuivumassa yhdistetyssä olohuonekeittiössä. Aominen mukaan se oli erittäin kätevää, ei hän pahemmin muutenkaan jaksanut housuja pitää, ja jos sattui joskus jotain kokkaamaan, oli helppoa napata lähimmät munaskuiden peitoksi, ettei mahdollinen ruuanlaittorasva tai muu sattunut roiskumaan suoraan iholle. 

Tupareiden jälkeisenä aamuna molempien maatessa sängyssä helvetillisessä krapulassa he vannoivat, etteivät muuttaisi enää ikinä.


	4. Ensimmäinen unohdettu merkkipäivä

”Kai tajuat, että eilen tuli seitsemän vuotta siitä, kun lainasin ne kengät?” Aomine venytteli heidän molempien valtaamalla sohvalla ja sammutti katselemansa television.   
”Hmh?” Kagami nosti katsettaan puhelimesta, jota oli selannut tappaakseen aikaa. Aomine heilautti kaukosäädintä kädessään isossa kaaressa ja asetti sen sohvan käsinojalle.

”Tasan seitsemän vuotta sitten. Että missä on kakku?”  
”Paskat sinä kakkua tarvitse”, Kagami kommentoi ja kohensi asentoaan onnistuen varpaallaan töytäisemään Aominen reittä.   
”Meikäläisen ansiosta voititte ne kisat.”  
”Ai ne, joissa epäilit tuomarivilppiä, koska te hävisitte?”  
”Ihan varmasti oli tuomarivilppiä”, Aomine tarttui Kagamia jalasta ja veti niin, että toinen liukui sohvalla lähemmäs.  
”Että kakun aika, vai mitä?”  
”Njääh.”

Kagami sammutti puhelimensa, heitti sen sohvan toiseen päätyyn ja ojentautui istumaan Aominen syliin, vaikka toinen hieman kirosikin massan alla.  
”On varmasti harmi, että missasimme tämän tärkeän etapin elämässämme. Mikset muistuttanut edellisinä kuutena vuotena?”  
”Seitsemän on onnenluku.”  
”Onko muuta onnenlukua?” Kagami nosti kätensä Aominen niskaan ja kohensi asentoaan niin, että istui nyt suoraan Aominen sylissä, jalat molemmilla puolilla.  
”Onhan näitä”, Aominen huulille nousi riettaalta näyttävä hymy, ja pian Kagami tunsikin käden perseellään.   
”Aijaa?”

Aomine kuroi välimatkan kiinni ja huulet löysivät omansa. Kagamin kädet nyhtivät Aominen paitaa pois päältä samalla, kun Aominen kädet hieroivat Kagamin reittä ja takapuolta. Kieli ujuttautui toisen suuhun ja vetäytyi vain, kun Kagami sai paidan vedettyä pois Aominen päältä.   
”Et kai ihan tosissasi kiihotu jo tästä?” Kagami naurahti matalasti, kun tunsi reittään vasten Aominen pullistuneen etumuksen.  
”Ei se väärin ole”, Aomine puolustautui ja kouraisi lujempaa saaden Kagamin inahtamaan.   
”Ei mitään fritsuja sitten”, Aomine murahti, kun Kagami laski huulensa niskalle.  
”Eikö koutsi tykkää?” 

Aomine ei enää vastannut, sillä oli löytänyt kätensä Kagamin paidan alle. Siniset silmät olivat suljettuina, kun Kagami kuljetti kieltään niskan sivua pitkin ja näykkäisi lopulta korvasta, mikä kirvoitti Aominesta ärähdyksen ja kynsien painumisen Kagamin kylkeen.   
”Että sillä lailla.” Aomine laski kättään verkkareiden vyötärönauhalle ja aina niiden sisäpuolelle. Hän hivutti housuja alemmas, mutta se oli vaikeaa Kagamin istuma-asennon takia, eivätkä housut liikahtaneet pahemmin mihinkään. 

 

”Siirrytäänkö?”  
”Njääh”, Kagamin ääni oli hivenen jo hengästynyt Aominen niskaa vasten ja suudelmien polku jatkui paljaalle rinnalle asti. Punapää nosti itseään, että Aomine sai vedettyä verkkarit reisien puoliväliin ja istui takaisin.   
”Parempi?” Kagamin suu kaartui hymyyn vasten Aominen solisluuta, ja Aomine vastasi kouraisemalla Kagamin takamusta. Jos häneltä kysyttiin, se oli Kagamin ehdottomasti toisiksi paras ruumiinosa, kun ei kerran monen desilitran tissejä löytynyt. Ensimmäinen oli tietysti naama, mutta sitä ei hän ikimaailmassa suostuisi toiselle paljastamaan. Hän sai kuulla vittuilua ihan tarpeeksi muutenkin.   
”Ihan varma?” Aomine varmisti. Kagami ei vastannut, lukitsi vain Aominen tiukemmin vasten sohvan selkää ja nojautui uuteen suudelmaan. Aominen käsi löysi tiensä alushousujen päälle ja siveli laiskoin vedoin kankaan läpi tuntuvaa jo puoliksi kovettunutta kalua. Kagamilta karkasi tukahtunut parahdus, ja hän hankasi itseään vasten Aominen kättä.

”Jos sittenkin makuuhuoneeseen”, hänen onnistui lopulta huoahtaa, kun Aomine teki selväksi, mitä ajoi takaa. 

Aominen puolesta tätä juhlapäivää sopisi juhlistaa myös ensi vuonna.


	5. Ensimmäinen vuosipäivä

Aomine heitti puolikkaan leipäpussin Kagamille ja vilkaisi seinällä roikkuvaa kalenteria, jonka joku heidän vanhemmistaan oli sinne tuonut.  
”Onko nyt tosiaan jo maaliskuu?”  
”Jep”, Kagami otti pussista leivän ja voiteli sen marmeladilla.  
”Miten niin?” hän silmäili toista ennen kuin työnsi leivän kokonaan suuhunsa.  
”Vuosi kihlauksesta”, Aomine totesi.

 

”Ihan totta?” Kagami nielaisi ja vilkaisi itsekin kalenteria.  
”Ihan totta.” Aomine hamusi leipäpussin takaisin itselleen.   
”Jätkä oli ihan kuset housuissa sen asian kanssa.”  
”Itse olit”, Aomine murahti, eikä katsonut Kagamia päin voidellessaan omaa leipäänsä.  
”Ei tarvinnut, kun hoidit sen ensin”, Kagami naurahti.  
”Jonkun piti ottaa vastuu.”  
”Jaa, vastuu mistä?”  
”Sinusta.”  
”Hei hei, osaan ottaa vastuun ihan itsestäni”, Kagami heitti Aominea pöydällä kulhossa olleella appelsiinilla, mutta mies väisti ja se kieri johonkin jääkaapin viereen. 

”Voiko aamupala enää paremmin alkaa? Sulhoni on väkivaltainen”, Aomine heitti käden otsalleen marttyyrimaisesti.   
”Olisi pitänyt valita paremmin.”  
”Ei ollut muita tarjolla.”  
”En puhunut itsestäni, ääliö.”  
”En kuunnellut edes, mitä sanoit.”

Kagami varasti leipäpussin takaisin ja näytti keskisormea puolisolleen.


End file.
